


Houston, We Have Graduation. (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: The Martian - All Media Types, The Martian - Andy Weir
Genre: Astronomy, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, But Trust Me On The Sunscreen, Commencement Address, Gen, Graduation, Monologue, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Potatoes, Solar System
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4663455">Houston, We Have Graduation.</a> by Lanna Michaels.</p><p>Author's summary: To the University of Chicago graduating class of 2051, I have only one thing to say to you: don't eat potatoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Houston, We Have Graduation. (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts), [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Houston, We Have Graduation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663455) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



### Length

9 minutes, 45 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 7 MB unzipped mp3 file](http://bit.ly/grad-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/grad-gd).

### Reader's notes

I love Lanna's Martian fic, and this one was particularly well-suited to being read aloud. 

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than tater tots.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/19016.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2895561.html), and [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/2047512.html).)


End file.
